


One day

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “È bello sai? Svegliarsi e trovarti qui.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	One day

**~ One Day ~**

Kota aprì gli occhi quasi di soprassalto, quella mattina.

Non doveva andare da nessuna parte, non doveva lavorare, per cui non aveva puntato la sveglia.

Eppure, si voltò a guardare l’ora, alle otto spaccate si ritrovava sveglio come dopo la migliore dormita della sua esistenza.

Si stiracchiò, strofinandosi gli occhi con il palmo delle mani e poi voltandosi a guardare Kei, non riuscendo in alcun modo a trattenere un sorriso.

Gli piaceva quello che avevano creato insieme, sebbene non riuscisse chiaramente a definire come fosse accaduto.

Era come se dopo anni che si conoscevano tutto il loro mondo si fosse stravolto, come se si fossero ritrovati estranei e avessero sviluppato l’uno per l’altro un’attrazione che fino a poco prima, Kota ne era sicuro, non esisteva.

Ora guardava il più piccolo e non poteva staccargli gli occhi di dosso per quanto lo trovava maledettamente bello.

Avevano detto che sarebbe stato solo sesso fra di loro, che tutto si sarebbe subordinato al piacere che riuscivano a trovare l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, ma con il passare del tempo Kota non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a quanto quella verità fosse frammentata, a quanto poco ormai corrispondesse alla realtà.

Si erano incontrati come se fossero due persone del tutto nuove, si erano toccati, si erano scoperti lentamente, ma ancora il suo cuore non riusciva ad essere soddisfatto di ciò che aveva.

Era ancora assorto in quel genere di pensieri quando Kei aprì gli occhi verso di lui, sforzando un sorriso prima di chiuderli ancora e muoversi verso di lui, posandogli la testa all’altezza del petto.

“Buongiorno.” gli disse piano Kota, prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli in un gesto istintivo.

“‘Giorno.” bofonchiò Kei in tutta risposta, continuando a muoversi confusamente contro di lui, come cercando ancora di far tornare i propri muscoli a funzionare a dovere.

“È bello sai? Svegliarsi e trovarti qui.” gli disse poi, ancora senza aprire gli occhi, ma sorridendo ancora una volta. 

Kota avrebbe voluto rispondergli che anche per lui era bello.

Che era lì che avrebbe voluto risvegliarsi per ogni mattina della sua vita, che sentiva quel posto come suo, e che non c’era più ragione di mentirsi a vicenda dicendo che fra loro era soltanto sesso, perché non era più vero da troppo tempo ormai, e non lo era per entrambi.

Ma tacque, invece.

Se Kei voleva continuare a giocare fino allo stremo, gliel’avrebbe concesso.

Sarebbe semplicemente stato più bello, poi, dirgli che lo amava.


End file.
